Route updates often involve a lot of data transfer. For example, Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) convergence may involve the transfer of various route-update messages that include redundant and/or repetitious data. Additionally or alternatively, these route-update messages may be transferred in connection with a long series of superfluous markers.
As a result, traditional route-update messages may lead to a variety of problems. For example, traditional route-update messages may cause heavy network traffic that necessitates the consumption of a lot of resources and/or processing power among network devices. Additionally or alternatively, growing volume of traditional route-update messages may cause control traffic Input/Output (I/O) bottlenecks within network devices. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for methods, systems, and apparatuses for reducing the size of route updates.